


囚爱

by llllvvv



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llllvvv/pseuds/llllvvv
Relationships: 嘉羿/姚明明
Kudos: 6





	囚爱

私设，勿喷(･᷆ω･᷇)×禁止抬杠×

姚明明觉得嘉羿是爱他的。

给他别墅住，给他最华贵的衣物穿，温柔的时候会一直唤他“哥哥”。

姚明明从来没有向嘉羿奢求过什么，因为他什么都有。可是姚明明有的时候感觉他什么都没有，比如自由。嘉羿从来没有带他出去过，以前姚明明还能大着胆子请求他，但自从那天被他温柔地锢在床上操 干了一天之后，姚明明再也不敢提这个请求了。

今天晴，窗外的小鸟叫声清脆。姚明明走到落地窗前，看到软乎乎大团大团的云，感觉自己好像也柔软起来。拉上窗帘，换上今天应该穿着的服饰，乖乖地等嘉羿回来。

晚上七点，嘉羿回来了。姚明明去大门迎接，“先生，你回来啦！”嘉羿要求他在家必须叫自己“先生”。看着抱住自己的姚明明，雪白的毛衣，黑色的头发，白色的长筒袜勒出一点肉，白晃晃的，淫乱而美丽。

纯良无害的漂亮。

嘉羿今天心情很好，喝了不少红酒，难得也叫姚明明喝了一点。可自己实在很少碰酒，不过一杯就面色酡红，伸出粉红舌头细细地舔，小声地说甜。

嘉羿心里笑了，可爱想日。

他拿走红酒杯，向姚明明抬了抬下巴，“跟我上来。”姚明明抬起绯红的脸，眼神迷蒙却亮亮的，声音完全软了，“来了。”

嘉羿把姚明明带进自己房间，砰的一声，门关上了。嘉羿逼近他，手钳住他的下巴，语气温柔，“今天出去了吗？”“我没有，嘉羿，我听话的。”姚明明慌张地看向嘉羿，心里胆颤了起来，不知道嘉羿今天怎么了。

嘉羿看着眼前猫儿一样的狭长眼睛，因为红酒变得绯红，糯湿惑人，泪水说来就来，扑棱着眼睛，一副无害的样子。

真欠 操。

“唔...”姚明明还想继续安抚嘉羿，就被袭来的吻堵得说不出话。嘉羿的吻技太好了，口齿交合间，姚明明已经喘不过气了。他开始推嘉羿，做着微不足道的反抗。

“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”嘉羿停下，相连的银丝断裂，他轻轻摩挲着明明的脸，在耳边缓缓吹气。

“不，不是...我很...喜欢。”姚明明羞得脸都红透了，埋进嘉羿的胸口，再也不敢抬头。嘉羿今天好不一样啊...姚明明在心里偷偷想。

嘉羿看着姚明明红红的小耳朵，那么嫩，在光下几乎是透明的，直诱着人去做些什么。

他粗暴地抱起姚明明压在柔软的被褥上，姚明明被死死压住肩胛骨，有点吓到，“嘉羿...”

“今天还乖吗？在家里。”

嘉羿是笑着的，但姚明明能看见笑容下隐藏的黑暗，像是美丽剧毒的花，散发出最迷人的香气，引诱着一步步踏入深渊。

姚明明身子几乎立刻就软了，“有...有乖的。”

“转过去，趴好了。”

姚明明真的摸不准嘉羿了，但也只能照做。他刚趴好，嘉羿却在他屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，臀肉绵软弹人，在他眼里晃起淫靡的波。

姚明明几乎立刻就把屁股翘了起来，紧接着臀部一凉，脚踝被大手用力抓住，强硬分开，鲜红的臀眼露出，生生刺红了嘉羿的双眼。

“哥哥...”

姚明明一下子从迷醉中惊醒，嘉羿叫他这个称呼了，那就...还来不及想，嘉羿已经开始重重揉捏起他的臀肉。

“轻点...嘉羿...”姚明明开始撒娇，软乎乎的声音挠在嘉羿的心上，简直要划出几道血痕。

啪！又是一记巴掌，臀肉晃动，雪白滑嫩的臀瓣上迅速浮出粉红的印子，看着直叫人可怜。姚明明不敢喊疼，却也左摇右晃腰身，想躲避突然的巴掌。可是在嘉羿的眼中，一把杨柳般的细腰身，连带着嫣红漂亮的穴口，滴滴答答开始流出的淫液，一样都是在引他犯罪。

姚明明听见了裤链拉开的声音，滚烫粗大的性器立刻顶在了他的臀缝。嘉羿附上姚明明的身体，“明明...你是我的。”姚明明的回答在突然的顶撞中失去语调，他不自觉地张开嘴，嘉羿正好将两根手指插进去，开始搅动，滑腻的舌头舔上去，把嘉羿的心弄得更痒了。

抽插快速了起来，姚明明剧烈喘息，后穴淌出更多的淫水，顺着臀缝流下来，浇湿了嘉羿的茎身，弄得大腿滑腻腻的一片。突然顶到一处，姚明明呜咽一声，穴里流水更增，肠肉疯狂地吮吸嘉羿的器身，爽得嘉羿头脑发麻，双眼通红，发了疯般操弄起来。

姚明明立马高潮了，嘉羿把他翻过身，看着他红透的脸，双眼失焦，生理泪水糊了满脸，小嘴还在甜腻腻不自觉地喘，一副完全玩坏的样子。

“明明...我爱你。”

嘉羿低头吻上明明，下身同时又开始耸动。直到姚明明快要呼吸不过来，才放开他。嘉羿舔上粉嫩小巧的乳尖，像是婴儿般吃奶。姚明明更加用力勾住嘉羿的腰，让柱身进入得更深。

“那你轻点啊...”姚明明又开始撒娇了。嘉羿心里骂了一句脏话，红着眼睛兽欲更增，掐住细腰开始狠狠顶撞。

让嘉羿眼更红的是红得熟透了的白屁股。

姚明明几欲神志不清，红艳艳的唇挂着涎水，呜呜呜地哭了起来。他爽极了，全身上下都是欢愉的痕迹，雪白的肉身沾染上艳丽的爱痕，糜烂性感。

姚明明痉挛着踹腿，大哭着再次高潮。

紧致的穴肉再次疯狂绞动，吸得嘉羿腰部一酥，在穴里射了出来。嘉羿喘着粗气，抽出茎身，浓稠的白液从血红穴肉微微外翻的可怜穴口流了出来，淌到了洁白的床单上。

外面已是深夜，这场持久盛大的欢爱终于结束。嘉羿看向姚明明，漆黑的头发湿哒哒的，几缕发丝黏在脸颊上，胸口全是密密麻麻的红，妖艳美丽。

他想起父亲把他带到自己面前时，姚明明还是一个绵软可爱的小男孩，羞答答地不敢正眼瞧自己。父亲说这就是你未来的伴侣，从小开始培养感情。他那时看着比自己矮一头的姚明明，有点冷酷，并不理睬。

之后就是一天天长大，姚明明变得越来越漂亮，每个见到他的人都夸赞他，像是牛奶瓶里泡大的孩子，雪白丰满，浑身都蕴着甜。那时姚明明也知道了自己的职责，要服侍好嘉羿——这个恢宏世族家的继承人。

姚明明天生单纯，自从来到这个家，未曾出去过半步，唯一一次乞求也被操 干堵了回去。

而嘉羿则是他的所有。

那么好看的一张脸，有着精壮，肌肉分明的身材，还对他礼貌温柔。一想到这么好的人是自己的伴侣，姚明明就不再去想别的，开心的就要蹬腿。

从回忆里回过神，嘉羿抱住姚明明，温柔而笃定地说，不，是下命令：“明明，你一定是我的，是属于我的。”姚明明对上他的视线，抚上脸颊，眼尾还潮红着，用一个浅浅的吻做了回应。

就算被囚禁一辈子，又有何妨。像是高空坠落，心脏不受控制地狂跳，一半是濒死的麻木，另一半却是上瘾的快感。

他愿意和嘉羿一起，享受这场没有预告的囚禁欢爱。


End file.
